TOW Chandler Knows The Future
by Monica-Bing
Summary: Last two chapters are revised -- I wasn't happy with my hurried ending, so I decided to change it!
1. Chapter One

TOW Chandler Knows The Future (Part One)  
  
Okay, I know several people have done stories where Chandler wakes up and everything has been a dream, but I've had this idea for the final episode (or six-hour "Friends" movie special) for awhile, so I decided to write it anyway. Oh, and needless to say, this is going to be primarily about Chandler and Monica...but I've tried to give the other characters some time and a storyline of some sort as well...  
  
I don't own the characters, and I didn't write any of the lines that are taken from the show itself.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler Bing moaned as the sun on his face woke him up, and he rolled over, reaching out instinctively for his wife. He draped his arm over her stomach and buried his face against her shoulder, shutting out the early morning sunlight. Then with a sigh, he tightened his arm around Monica, pulling her up against him, and kissed her on the cheek, knowing they would have to get out of the bed soon or they'd be late.  
  
"Good Morning, Mon."  
  
Her only response was some incoherent mumbling. He smiled to himself, kissing her jaw line and whispering in her ear.   
  
"Mmmhmmm...I love you, too."  
  
He tried not to think about how much he would love to follow her lead and stay in bed all day. Instead, he kissed the side of her head and sat up slowly, running his hands over his unshaven face and shaking his head in an effort to clear the grogginess.   
  
His eyes fell on his best friend Joey, lying at the foot of the bed, fully clothed. Chandler rubbed his eyes and looked again, sure he must still be dreaming. What was Joey doing in their bedroom? In their BED, no less? He started to pinch himself, then thought better of it and kicked Joey with one foot - hard. He had to be dreaming, and if it was a dream, then it wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Wrong. Apparently his theory about dreams was off. Or it wasn't a dream, because Joey yelped loudly and rolled off the end of the bed. Which of course woke up Monica, as well as Phoebe, who cushioned Joey's fall.   
  
Wait, Phoebe too? What the... So, if everyone had decided to sleep with them, where were Ross and Rachel? Chandler glanced around the room, then at Monica, who was yawning sleepily, hoping she'd tell them all to get out and leave them alone. But Monica didn't seem bothered. She just gazed at Joey and Phoebe, who had curled up together on the floor and were back asleep, then looked toward Chandler warily.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Morning? No sweetie, no honey, no special smile, no suggestive comment about showers? Huh. And she looks different. Well, her hair's shorter for one thing. Wait - when did she cut her hair?  
  
"Morning." Chandler sat silently for a minute - his head spinning - wondering what was wrong with the world this morning and how to make it go back to normal.   
  
"Rough night, huh?" Chandler stared at her, puzzled by the comment, then at Phoebe and Joey on the floor.   
  
"Um...okay. So, uh, what happened last night, anyway? Why are they here?"  
  
Monica gave him an odd look and started to brush her hair.   
  
"What do you mean, what happened?"  
  
Chandler glared at her, exasperated. "I MEAN, what happened? Why are Phoebe and Joey in the room with us?"  
  
"Well, where did you expect them to go, Chandler? Out the window? In that case, wouldn't you have gone too?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Monica put down the brush and turned to look at him, her face confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"NOTHING. What's wrong with YOU? You haven't even kissed me good morning."  
  
Monica raised her eyebrows, her expression a cross between amusement and irritation.  
  
"Chandler, this is not a time for jokes. Not after what happened last night..."  
  
"Jokes? Who's joking? And what happened last night?" He paused, then rushed on, worried. "Oh, honey, did I fall asleep in the middle of it again? I'm sorry, I just had a really long day..."  
  
"Chandler, stop it. I can't believe you're teasing when Ross and Rachel just broke up."  
  
"They broke up? How can-" Chandler stopped himself, wondering why he got the feeling that Monica would throw something at him if he finished the question. But how could they break up if they weren't together? What in the world was going on and who had planned this elaborate hoax?   
  
"Uh...yeah, they broke up. Don't you remember all the yelling and screaming and crying and pleading?"  
  
Suddenly, Chandler felt a cold chill. He remembered it all right, but it hadn't been yesterday. It had, in fact, been years since the last time they had gone through the repetitive drama affectionately known as "Ross and Rachel". He looked up at Monica, who was watching him like he was going to explode any second. Her hair was short. He couldn't have been so tired that he wouldn't have noticed it last night... And the sweater she was holding - didn't Rachel lose that last year? He glanced around the room, suddenly realizing that none of his things were scattered around. Finally, he forced himself to look back at Monica, his eyes falling to her left hand.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Chandler felt all the air leave his lungs, and wondered vaguely how Monica could stand so still when the whole room was jerking and spinning.  
  
"It was a dream..." He heard himself mumble, just before Monica disappeared from view and he felt his head hit the mattress.  
  
  
  
"Chandler? Sweetie, are you okay? Chandler?" Her voice faded in and out, sounding like she was far away and on a bad telephone connection. Ugh, headache! He struggled to open his eyes, hoping that when he did, his life would be back to normal. Please have long hair, please have long hair, please have long hair... Oh man, something's wrong with the world when it all revolves on the length of Monica's hair. Please, oh please let it be long.  
  
Damn. Guess that was asking a bit much. Okay, she's worried. And well she should be! Her husband just woke up and found out that everything we had together was a dream! Okay, no, that would be why I'm worried. Not worried - catatonic. Yeah. Say something, Chandler. She's getting that look...   
  
"I, uh, Mon...Well, see...I don't...hmmm..." Yeah, that went well. And here it comes.  
  
"Chandler, do I need to call a doctor? Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Let me get you some aspirin. Lie back down."  
  
Chandler smiled slightly at her take-over nature, but managed to put his hand out to grab her arm as she turned toward the door. Deep breath, lick your lips, now try again.  
  
"Mon, I'm fine. I...I, uh, just...got up too fast." Much better. She looks like she might even decide to believe you. You were never this good at lying to her before.  
  
"Are you sure? You're acting really strange, and you did faint, Chandler."  
  
"Yeah, Mon, I'm fine. Just give me a minute, and I'll be out of your way."   
  
"You're not in my way, Chandler. Just stay there. I'll make you breakfast."  
  
"You don't-"  
  
"No arguments. Besides," She paused and cast a glance at their sleeping friends. "Joey will wake up soon and demand food anyway."  
  
"Okay," he agreed quietly, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. But instead of leaving the room, Monica walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She stroked the side of his face worriedly, and Chandler flinched at the all-too-familiar touch. He shifted away from her, knowing that one more second and he wouldn't be able to control himself. Monica watched him carefully, hurt by his reaction.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Chandler forced himself to look at her, drawn immediately into the depth of her blue eyes. He stared at her, swallowing hard in an effort to hold his emotions at bay. Finally he nodded and closed his eyes to break the spell.  
  
"Fine, Mon. Really. Do you want me to help you cook?"  
  
Her gaze lingered on him for a moment, before she finally kissed his cheek and stood up, giving him a tiny smile.  
  
"No, I think I can manage." She opened the door, oblivious of how the simple kiss affected him, and paused, looking out. "Will you take care of Rachel while I'm getting it ready, though?"  
  
Chandler followed her to the doorway, and stood behind her as he, too, looked out. Rachel was lying on the couch in a fetal position, her face tear-stained and her hair a mess. Without thinking, Chandler put his hands on Monica's shoulders, pulling her back against him in a comforting gesture. His face mirrored Monica's concern as they looked out at their friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of Rachel."  
  
Monica turned to him, her eyes thanking him. He watched her move into the kitchen, wondering if he'd ever really noticed how beautiful she was in the morning before. He shook his head sadly, and moved over to lift Rachel into his arms. This would be a long day for everyone, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to get Monica out of his mind all day. Not that he really wanted to.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into Central Perk, trying to sort through his thoughts. His friends looked up, startled at the strange look on his face. He ignored their questions and sank onto the couch, running his hands through his hair. Silence reigned as the others watched him, wondering what was wrong. Finally, Chandler looked up and seemed to see them for the first time. He snapped to attention, sitting up straight and giving them a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What? You look like you just saw a ghost or something. You okay, Chandler?" Joey looked genuinely worried, and Chandler registered the varying comments accompanying Joey's question. He looked around the small circle, noting Rachel's absence and Ross's glum face, and finally meeting Monica's questioning eyes. He gave her a tight smile and turned away, not wanting to bring on more questions.  
  
"I'm, I'm fine, guys. I've just had the strangest day, like, ever. Everything that happened was just déjà vu, you know? And I just have the weirdest feeling..."  
  
"Yeah, that's because déjà vu is a message from another you in an alternate universe. I call mine Phoebetta. But, you know, she's kind of flaky. And she's constantly bragging about how great Joey is in bed. That gets on my nerves."  
  
Joey's face brightened as he looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation, but everyone else just stared at Phoebe, amused and slightly shocked. Chandler glanced at Monica, then down at the floor.   
  
"Well, it's weird. And I don't think I like it."  
  
"Sweetie, maybe you need to get some rest. You've been a little out of it all day, and after this morning..." Monica put her hand on his leg as she leaned over to feel his forehead. Chandler froze, counting to five before he tried to subtly move away. He didn't understand why he felt dizzy every time she touched him. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings by shrugging away. Monica dropped her hand, giving him an inquisitive look as she sat back. Chandler shot her a brief glance of apology, but was relieved when she dropped the subject and turned to her brother.  
  
"Have you talked to Rachel?"  
  
Ross shrugged and replied in his "kill-me-now" voice. "No, she won't answer the phone. And every time I call her at work, MARK answers. Man, I hate that guy. This is all his fault."  
  
Monica looked like she wanted to object, but just coughed and looked away. Ross flushed, and quickly changed the subject.   
  
"So, um, what are you guys doing Thursday night?"   
  
As the group responded with various "Nothing"s and shakes of their heads, Chandler got that unusual feeling again. He glanced at Ross, then over at Joey, an idea forming. Before he lost his nerve, he gambled on instinct and spoke up.   
  
"Joey and I are going to a fashion show."  
  
Joey shot him a "what the hell" look, and spoke up quickly.   
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"Yes, we are. A lingerie show. With Rachel. Remember?" He questioned, stressing the last word in hopes that Joey would get the idea to play along. He was surprised that he even remembered this after all those years - eh, well, all those hours...of sleep...What was wrong with him? This was just going to lead to trouble. But Joey's attention had been caught by "lingerie" - and Ross's by "Rachel".   
  
"You're, um, going with Rachel?"  
  
Joey caught Chandler's eye, and nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Yeah, man. Models in their underwear!"  
  
Ross nodded dejectedly and looked down. Phoebe, who was watching Chandler carefully, caught his wink to Joey and leaned in.  
  
"Rachel hasn't mentioned anything to me."  
  
"No, but she will soon. But why don't you and Mon go with Ross and keep him company, and Joey and I will go with Rachel?"  
  
Phoebe still looked unconvinced, but Monica nodded and reached over to pat Ross's hand.   
  
"Of course we will. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Ross was looking at Chandler and had to jerk himself back to attention.  
  
"Oh, um...Well, I got a new entertainment system. I thought we could watch movies and stuff."  
  
Chandler relaxed as Monica started making plans for the evening. Joey was nudging him excitedly, forgetting already that he had known nothing about the plans. Chandler wasn't really sure why he said they had been invited. They hadn't, of course - yet. But after the day he'd had, he fully expected Rachel to walk into their apartment and announce that she did indeed have tickets. He wondered if he was tempting fate, but decided he didn't care. He would just have to wait and see what the afternoon would hold.  
  
  
  
Chandler glanced up warily from his bowl as he heard the door opened, then wasn't sure if he was relieved or apprehensive to see that it was Monica.  
  
"Hey, Chandler."  
  
"Hey, Mon. Want some ice cream?"   
  
Monica glanced into his bowl, then shrugged and finally nodded. "Okay, but I'll get it."  
  
Chandler nodded as Monica went to the freezer, then sat down next to him and absentmindedly smushed the ice cream around in her bowl. Chandler watched her, thinking about how many times he had watched her do the same thing.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Monica didn't even look up. "My brother cheated on my best friend. Isn't that bad enough?"  
  
Chandler paused, suddenly appreciating the position Monica was in. They were all caught in the middle, but her relationship with both Ross and Rachel had to make all of this a hundred times harder for her.  
  
"Yeah, that's bad enough. I'm sorry, Mon."  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't cheat on anyone..."  
  
"Nooo...but still. You shouldn't be in this position."  
  
"Well, what's done is done. Can't change it now. I just...Well, I don't want Rachel to hold it against ME because I'm a Geller."  
  
"Why would she do that? Rach knows you can't make Ross's choices for him."  
  
"I know that. But, she asked you and Joey to go to that lingerie show with her. Why didn't she ask me? I'm her ROOMMATE!"  
  
Chandler froze, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.   
  
"Well...maybe she just...saw us first?"  
  
"I saw her after I left Central Perk, and she didn't even mention it."  
  
"Oh...Well, you never know. She'll probably come running in her in a couple of minutes screaming about it." Man, oh man, if she only knew...  
  
"Maybe." Monica's voice was doubtful, and Chandler felt his heart twist in sympathy. He had no idea how to respond next. To his relief, Joey chose that moment to walk in with Phoebe, saving Chandler from the conversation.   
  
"Hey, hey guys!" Chandler was aware that he sounded just a little too excited, but didn't care. "Where have you been?" He could feel Monica's eyes on him, and suddenly realized how she might interpret his relief at the arrival of their friends.  
  
"I mean, uh, whatcha been doing?"  
  
Joey gave him a strange look, and flopped into his chair, smirking at Chandler knowingly.  
  
"We were talking about Phoebe's alternate universe."  
  
"No, YOU were bragging about alternate-universe-Joey, and I was trying to tell you that Phoebetta is a hooker!"  
  
Joey's grin grew bigger, then he sat up straight in his chair, his face indignant.  
  
"Hey, I DO NOT pay for sex!"  
  
"Maybe not, but alternate-universe-Joey does. That's what I'm TRYING to tell you! You are not the same person!"  
  
The words hit Chandler like a brick, and he could almost feel himself falling backward. You are not the same person. It echoed through his mind, leaving him dazed. He couldn't keep his gaze from falling on Monica, who was laughing at the relief on Joey's face, and thought he could literally feel his heart break.   
  
Luckily, the door opened before the others could register the panic on his face, and Rachel opened the door, looking surprisingly happy. She lowered her voice confidentially.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
As soon as the others shook their heads, Rachel pranced on in, a smile on her face.  
  
"You guys are gonna love meee! Okay, check it out, Thursday night, five tickets, Calvin Klein lingerie show, and you guys are coming with me."  
  
Monica glanced at Chandler, who looked a bit shell-shocked, then back at Rachel.   
  
"Chandler already told us about it. And I'm so glad you asked him and Joey before you asked me," Monica added, her tone slightly bitter.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just got these tickets thirty minutes ago. So are you coming?"  
  
Chandler cleared his throat and stood up.   
  
"Joey and I are."  
  
"Okay. Mon? Phoebs?"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, confused, then back at Rachel. "You just got them?" Her gaze switched back to Chandler. "How did you know?"  
  
Chandler backed away from the counter, at a loss. "I, um...instinct?"  
  
Rachel clapped her hands to get their attention. "Hello? Tickets, are you coming? What's going on, guys?"  
  
Phoebe glared at Chandler as she responded. "Chandler and Joey are going, because Chandler somehow knew that you were going to ask us to go before you asked. And Monica and I are not going, because we did NOT know about it, and told Ross we would come over and watch movies on Thursday night."  
  
Rachel frowned, confused, then shrugged. "Okay. So, guys, seven o'clock on Thursday, okay?"  
  
Chandler nodded, still looking sheepish, and Joey gave Rachel a thumbs-up, already imagining the show he was going to receive. Rachel shook her head and waved one hand as she walked back out the door. As soon as she was gone, Chandler made a break for his room, but Phoebe managed to grab his hand.  
  
"Okay, Chandler, if Rachel just got the tickets thirty minutes ago, how did YOU know about it three hours ago?"  
  
Chandler looked from Phoebe to Monica and back again, then what had just happened hit him fully and the now-familiar blackness swarmed over him again. Joey jumped up from his chair, catching Chandler just before he hit the floor.  
  
  
  
This can't really be happening. It's just impossible. A ski trip, too? Note to self: Make sure Phoebe gets gas.  
  
Chandler was in his bed, at Monica's insistence. He had to admit he didn't blame her for being worried. Fainting was not a common occurrence - at least not for him - and she had observed both of his spells today. Frankly, he was surprised she let him off this easy. But then, she was making soup. He had a feeling he was in for some pampering. Not that he minded...He'd always liked having her fuss over him.  
  
He hadn't even been surprised when Rachel walked back in as Chandler was "waking up" and announced that they were going skiing this weekend. In fact, he had a sinking feeling that his lack of emotion had been noted, and that Phoebe would be asking more questions. Maybe he could chalk it up to his recent unconsciousness.   
  
And now...what was happening? He had lived all of this before. Sure, there were minor differences - like the fact that he kept passing out. And it was only a dream, right? But, still, it was uncanny. And one coherent thought kept running constantly through his head.  
  
Had he seen the future?  
  
And if he had...did that mean that everything that had happened in the dream was going to come true?  
  
Monica walked in, balancing a bowl of soup on a tray, and sat it down carefully on the table beside him. Then she sat down next to him on the bed, and absentmindedly rearranged the covers as she asked him how he was feeling. Chandler found that he couldn't move his eyes from her face as his recent thoughts overcame him again, making him wonder if Phoebe had been wrong when she said that their alternate universe counterparts weren't the same. Or maybe it didn't matter. Maybe, just maybe, he and Monica were destined to be together in every parallel universe that existed.   
  
Monica's hand brushed against his cheek, and Chandler jerked out of his reverie, meeting her eyes. He wondered if she could read his thoughts, but Monica just looked at him, then stretched out next to him, cuddling up against his arm. Chandler exhaled, hoping she wouldn't be able to feel the tenseness in his muscles. Then he relaxed, forcing himself to act like he felt nothing with her so close to him.   
  
"Chandler," she began, her voice hesitant.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He tensed again, wondering how he was going to respond to that. Hey, Mon, I had a dream and guess what! You and I were madly in love and we got married and were so, so happy, and so now I think that I love you. How weird is that?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed, and lifted her head so that she could look at him. There was something different in his eyes, something she had never noticed before this morning. For some reason, his simple gaze made her heart race and gave her goose bumps all up and down her arms. She couldn't explain it, but it made her feel...  
  
"Chandler, you've passed out TWICE today. And you've been acting strangely... And then there's the whole fashion show thing. Rachel swore up and down she hadn't told you about that. What's going on?"  
  
"It's nothing, Mon. I just, um, heard about the fashion show and knew Rachel would probably get tickets...and I thought it would be fun to go. So I just blurted it out to keep from making plans with Ross. You know, models in their underwear..." He tried a smile, but Monica didn't look convinced. "And the fainting...well, I guess after Ross and Rachel last night, I was just...tired or something."  
  
She definitely didn't look like she believed him, but she nodded quietly. After a moment's pause, she turned to look at him again.  
  
"Okay, then. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What? No, no of course not. Why would I be mad at you?" He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer, hoping the simple gesture would help convince her...and tried to ignore his wildly beating heart. She snuggled up to him, relieved at the confidence of his answer.   
  
"I don't know...But every time I've been anywhere near you all day, you get all tense and move away. Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I'm not mad, Monica, I'm just...Today's been really weird."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Chandler sighed, wondering what it was he really wanted. For a split second, he wanted to just take a deep breath and tell her all about it...then kiss her before she could object and make her feel whatever it was she had felt that first night in London that allowed her to see him as more than just "Chandler". Then he realized just how stupid that would be, and shrugged despondently as he looked down at the bed covers. Monica just sighed and stood up.  
  
"Okay, but if you need me, you know where I am. Meanwhile, eat your soup. If you're going to go skiing this weekend, you need to get your strength back."  
  
Yeah, right. Like we're actually going to do any skiing. Well, if I have anything to do with it, we'll actually make it to the ski lodge this time...  
  
"Yeah, Mon. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She paused and looked back at him, as if contemplating whether she wanted to continue the conversation. He tried his best to look sick and innocent, so he wouldn't have to come up with any more answers.   
  
It worked. She gave him one last smile, then left the room, closing the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter Two

TOW Chandler Knows the Future (Part Two)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, you got gas before we left, right? 'Cause we just passed a gas station, and I bet there's not another one for a really long time..."  
  
Phoebe frowned at him in her rearview mirror. "Chandler, do you really think I'm stupid enough to let us run out of gas?"  
  
Chandler bit his tongue to keep from responding and looked away. Then he realized, hopelessly, that she hadn't answered yes or no. Here we go... Well, at least I'm not smoking.  
  
"Okay, I just want to say to everyone right now, that if we have to stop at a rest stop for any reason, MAKE SURE that Phoebe has the keys before you shut your door. Okay? We don't want to get stuck out in the middle of nowhere fighting about which one of the girls has to take her bra off."  
  
Monica started to give him an annoyed glance, but was distracted by Joey's grin as he stared at her breasts.   
  
"Joey!"  
  
She slapped him on the arm, jerking Joey out of his daydream, then turned her frustration on Chandler. Chandler managed to dodge her hand, but she caught him across his thigh. Rachel turned lazily to give all three of them a condescending glance, then turned back around to watch the road.   
  
"Hey, Phoebs, what road are we on anyway? I don't recognize anything. But then, it has been ten years..."  
  
Phoebe glanced at Rachel in alarm. "What do you mean, what road are we on? YOU'RE the one with the map! You're supposed to be telling me where to go!"  
  
"What do you mean? Nobody told me that!"  
  
"Why do you think you got to sit in the front while Monica's stuck back there with Chandler and Joey?"  
  
Chandler and Joey tried their best to look offended, but a warning glance from Monica made them both sit up straight. Rachel looked down at her hands, then back up with a slight pout.   
  
"I thought you were trying to make me feel better about...Ross...and everything."  
  
"NO! Why would I do that? You're the only one that's been to this place!"  
  
"Ohhh... Well, um...Look, there's a rest area. Let's stop there and figure out where we are."  
  
Chandler strained his neck to look around Monica and out the window. Yep, it looked familiar.   
  
"Ah, the home of empty cigarette machines and one cent tampons... Phoebe, are you SURE we have gas?"  
  
"Chandler, don't you think if we were about to run out of gas, I would know it? I mean, I AM psychic, you know."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes, resigned to whatever fate awaited them. "You'd think..."  
  
Phoebe pulled into the gas station, and they piled out, Chandler holding open his door until Phoebe showed him the keys in her hand. The girls wandered off to the restrooms, while Chandler and Joey pretended to be trying to figure out where they were. After a moment of studying the map, Joey nudged Chandler confidentially.  
  
"So, dude, about your idea..."  
  
"What idea?" Chandler looked at his friend with apprehension. Joey constantly made him worry about what would come out of his mouth next.  
  
"You know, getting the girls to take off their bras!"  
  
Chandler sighed.   
  
"Joey, that was just hypothetical. Like...say we locked ourselves out of the car and tried to use the underwire to unlock the door."  
  
Joey contemplated that for a moment.   
  
"Bet Rachel's would be the biggest." He grinned, then, thankfully, turned his attention back to studying the map. Chandler just shook his head and leaned back against the car. A moment later, the girls came around the corner. He watched Monica pull her coat around herself more tightly, and longed to walk over and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to offer warmth and comfort, and whispering a soft "I love you" in her ear. Instead, he averted his eyes, and stuffed his fists further into the pockets of his own jacket.   
  
"Hey, Chandler, guess what?"  
  
He looked up, startled by the tone of Phoebe's voice.   
  
"Uh...what?"  
  
"The tampons here really are a penny. Now, how would you know how much tampons cost at a rest stop?"  
  
He caught the implication and flushed, avoiding Monica's eyes at all costs.  
  
"I, well, I...Janice used to buy tampons at rest areas. She thought they were a great deal." Phew. Will they buy it? Ooh...maybe.  
  
Phoebe appeared to think it over for a minute, while Monica and Rachel just glanced at him sympathetically, obviously at the memory of Janice. Finally, Phoebe nodded, apparently accepting the explanation.  
  
"Okay. Janice was pretty weird..."  
  
Joey finally looked up from the map. "Try sharing a wall. Yuck!"  
  
Everyone, Chandler included, grimaced, as Joey pulled a pen out of his pocket and started drawing lines on the map.   
  
"Okay, the way I figure it, we go about five miles up the road, cut back on this highway here, take, the interstate to this spot here, then it's about twenty miles straight up the mountain."  
  
The gang looked at him in astonishment, then to Chandler for verification. Chandler grabbed the map out of Joey's hands and followed the lines. He nodded, giving Joey back the map.  
  
"If he's actually managed to pinpoint where we are, then yeah. That's right."  
  
They all piled into the car, and Chandler held his breath as Phoebe searched for the keys in her pocket and put them in the ignition. She turned the key, the engine cranked, caught, and flared to life. Chandler finally breathed again, just as the engine sputtered and died. Phoebe turned to look at him, a guilty frown on her face. Chandler just buried his head in his hands, knowing what was next.   
  
"Let me guess, Phoebs. You know how to fix it, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"By putting gas in it..."  
  
Rachel turned around in her seat, staring at Chandler in amazement. "How'd you know this was going to happen?"  
  
Chandler could feel everyone's eyes on him, and coughed nervously.   
  
"Just a feeling. Listen, Mon, why don't you go call Ross-"   
  
"Oh, no." Rachel interrupted, her voice tight. "We're not calling Ross. I don't care if we sit here for days, no one is calling Ross to come and "rescue" us."  
  
Chandler glanced at Rachel, then reached over the seat to pat her back comfortingly.   
  
"Rach, no one's disputing that you deserve to be upset with him. But he's the only one that can help us. Do you really want to sit at a rest stop all weekend - in the cold?"  
  
Rachel sighed, obviously fighting with herself.   
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to act like I'm grateful or anything."  
  
Chandler nodded to Monica, who fished some change out of her purse and walked over to the pay phone. Rachel ran her hand wearily through her hair, then walked a few steps away and stood with her back to her friends. Chandler gave her a minute, then walked over to her.  
  
"Rach, I know you feel like hell right now, but believe me. It'll get better...eventually. It will be a long, hard, emotional road, but things will work out. I promise."  
  
Rachel glanced up at him, her eyes shining with tears, and nodded quietly.   
  
"I guess. But I still hate him for making me feel like this."  
  
"I know. But you'll forgive him eventually."  
  
Rachel looked down at her feet.   
  
"Maybe...someday."  
  
Chandler pulled her into a tight hug, then left her alone. He walked over to Monica and Phoebe, who were watching Joey crawl around in the snow. Monica glanced at him, then at Rachel, speaking softly.  
  
"Ross is on his way. He didn't want to come, but..."  
  
"But he's a good brother. And friend."  
  
Monica smiled slightly, then glanced back at Rachel.   
  
"Yeah, to most of us, anyway."  
  
Chandler watched Joey for a moment, then suddenly registered what he was doing.  
  
"He's spelling "HELP" backwards, isn't he?"  
  
Monica looked at him with a smile, but Phoebe answered proudly.  
  
"Yes! Wasn't that a great idea?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was. Especially since all the airplane pilots wear magical glasses that turn everything into a mirror image!"  
  
Monica laughed quietly, tucking her hand under his arm. Phoebe just nodded agreeably, then knelt down to help the industrious Joey gather more sticks.   
  
  
  
Chandler glanced around at his friends, wondering if they were all as cold as he was. Joey was stretched out in the snow, sound asleep. Phoebe was wandering around in the trees, looking for animals - so she could talk to them, he presumed. Rachel was sitting by herself a few feet away, looking miserable. He wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, bored, disappointed, or upset about having to see Ross. Monica was sitting beside him, staring out at the snow, her eyes blank. He felt her shiver and instinctively reached out to pull her up against him, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her arms to warm her up. She glanced up at him with a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chandler paused and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, Monica."  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think anything will ever go back to normal?"  
  
She was watching Rachel. Chandler's eyes followed hers, then turned back to meet Monica's.   
  
"Yeah. I have a feeling we're all in for a lot of ups and downs with them, but...one day we'll wake up and they'll be friends again."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, what if it were you and me?"   
  
Chandler felt his heart skip a beat, and glanced at her hopefully.  
  
"If it were you and me?"  
  
"Well...if we dated and then broke up, do you think we'd ever be friends again? Or, not just friends, but best friends, like we are now."  
  
Chandler gazed at her for a moment, then smiled, content in the supernatural knowledge that he spoke the absolute truth.  
  
"Monica, if you and I ever were together...We'd be together for the rest of our lives. No break up. I'd never let that happen."  
  
Monica stared up at him, surprised but touched by his answer and the sincerity of it. But the moment was broken when they both heard an engine and turned to watch Ross pull up, almost running over the sleeping Joey. Joey jumped up with a yelp, as the rest of his friends tried not to laugh, and Ross wordlessly pulled a gas can out of the back of the car. He glanced toward Rachel, who had her back turned, then studiously went about filling up the car with gas.   
  
"There you go. That should get you to a gas station at least."  
  
Everyone but Rachel eyed Ross nervously, wondering what they were supposed to do now. They couldn't very well just thank him, turn around, and leave... Ross just stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something, then walked back over to Carol's car.   
  
"Well...you guys have fun."  
  
Monica shot one more look at Rachel, then followed Ross over to the car.  
  
"Ross, thank you...I don't really know what to say, but we all appreciate you coming out here tonight."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't not come."  
  
Monica nodded, then stood on tiptoe to kiss Ross's cheek.   
  
"Do you want me to come home with you?"  
  
Ross sighed. "No, no, go and have fun. None of this is your fault."  
  
Monica reluctantly stepped back so he could get in the car. Just as he was about to close the door, Rachel's voice made them all turn around.  
  
"Wait, Ross...Look, I'm still mad at you, and I still don't want to see or talk to you very much, but...why don't you come with us? I mean, we're almost there anyway..."  
  
Chandler watched Rachel, surprised. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. But Ross just gave her a tired smile, and shook his head.   
  
"No, Rach, it's okay. It's your weekend. Just...go. I'll be fine. I'm supposed to spend tomorrow with Ben, anyway."  
  
When did they both get so mature? Chandler looked from one to another, before realizing that they should all be relieved that the awkward encounter was ending so well. Joey was already moving toward the car, anxious to get going. Monica gave Ross one last hug, and Rachel nodded her thanks briefly before following Joey. Chandler walked over to clap Ross on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks man. And don't worry. It could be much worse."  
  
Ross shook his head, his eyes locked on Rachel.   
  
"I don't see how."  
  
Chandler just shrugged, and casually called over his shoulder at Ross as he walked over to the cab.   
  
"Hey, make sure your car cranks before we go."  
  
  
  
Chandler groaned as he struggled through the door of the hotel room, loaded down with luggage. He silently cursed Joey for being so irresistible, and wondered how many times he had heard "How you doin'?" since Joey moved in with him. And of course, while Joey flirts, Chandler gets to carry the luggage. What a life.  
  
He collapsed onto one of the beds, and looked around the room. He missed having Monica running around unpacking and making sure everything was perfect. It had been a while since he had shared a hotel room with anyone but her. Well, not really, of course, but given the fact that his dream had covered five years or so, it felt like it had. In fact, the last time had been - London, he realized with surprise. Could it be any more ironic?  
  
He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wash over him. Something was happening. He didn't know what, or how, or why, when, where, who... But after tonight and the fiasco at the rest stop, he was convinced that it hadn't been "just a dream". He really felt like he had lived the five years in the dream, and that he had just suddenly been transported back in time. Weird. And in the midst of everything else, he couldn't deny what he felt for Monica. He loved her. As much as if they really had spent the last four years together, as if they had really been married. And even though he couldn't really remember too much about the night Ross and Rachel broke up, he knew he hadn't been in love with her when he went to sleep. Can you really fall in love during a dream? Was it possible? If it wasn't, how could he explain the actual, physical ache he suddenly felt when they were separated. Like now...  
  
He groaned and turned onto his side, curling up into a semi-fetal position. He figured he should be worried about a lot more than just Monica, but he found it hard to think about anything else. He'd never realized how cuddly and flirtatious they were before they got together, but now it just drove him crazy. Monica didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but Chandler had to force himself to stay in control every time she leaned against him. And she did that a lot. He was really in trouble. And he didn't have the slightest idea what he should do about it.  
  
He heard someone fumbling with the doorknob and jumped off the bed, half-hoping it was Monica, but praying at the same time it wouldn't be.   
  
Joey. Chandler sank back down onto the bed, trying to look casual and unworried. Joey wasn't paying any attention anyway. He traipsed into the room, humming the theme to "2001: A Space Odyssey", and stopped to grin at himself in the mirror.   
  
"Hey, Chandler, I have a question for you."  
  
Chandler glanced up warily. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, since you can like, see the future...Am I gonna be sleeping here tonight, or staying over with Amber?"  
  
Joey watched him expectantly, apparently serious. Chandler just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Joey, it doesn't take ESP to know that you have an extremely good chance of having sex tonight...or any night."  
  
"So that means you see sex in my future?"  
  
Chandler sighed and made a face. "Yes, something like that."  
  
"Yeah, baby! Man, she is HOT! So, what are you going to do tonight?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know. Probably just hang out with the girls."  
  
"Nope, Rachel and Phoebe are already at the bar picking up guys. I hope Ross doesn't hear about that blonde guy Rachel was hitting on..."  
  
"Monica's not with them?"  
  
"No...Last time I saw her, she was unpacking. She's probably still in her room."  
  
"Oh...okay. I'll go see if I can find her."  
  
"You mean you don't know where she is already?"  
  
Chandler raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Whatcha talking about, Joe?"  
  
"I mean your psychic stuff! Come on, you've known everything before it happened this whole trip! But fair warning, dude, Phoebe thinks you're trying to steal her thunder."  
  
"WHAT? W-w-why, um, why would I do that?"  
  
"I dunno. But I think it's pretty cool. Hey, is Amber going to wear red tonight?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!"  
  
Joey stopped primping in the mirror and turned around, talking deliberately as if Chandler was a child.  
  
"Because you're psychic. How many times do I have to explain it?"  
  
"I'm not...psychic. It's all just a big coincidence. It's not like I can tell you that Monica is going to walk in that door in five seconds!"  
  
"Hey, guys?"  
  
Chandler buried his head in his hands as Monica knocked on the door and hesitantly stuck her head in. Joey turned to look at Chandler in amazement, and excitedly sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"So, are the Knicks gonna win the Championship?"  
  
Chandler shook his head and ran into the bathroom. He could still hear Joey's excited chatter after he turned on the shower.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Chandler walked cautiously out of the bathroom, clad in his khakis and an undershirt. Joey was nowhere in sight, but Monica was lounging on his bed, staring idly at the t.v. She looked up as he entered the room and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Joey's not here, if that's what you're worried about. He already left to go meet his date."  
  
Chandler exhaled and flopped onto Joey's bed.   
  
"Good." He glanced over at her. "Did he tell you the new theory?"  
  
"That you're psychic? Yeah. And you just totally convinced him, you know."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Well, you can't blame them...I mean, if I was inclined to believe in such things, I might think you were psychic too. After everything..."  
  
Chandler sat up and looked at her for a moment. Then he sighed and moved over to sit beside her.  
  
"Can we just not talk about this right now? Please?"  
  
Monica shrugged, and leaned back against the pillows.   
  
"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno. Why aren't you with Rach and Phoebe?"  
  
Monica shrugged again, and looked up toward the ceiling.  
  
"No reason. I just didn't want to go hook up with some random guy. I thought it would be nice just to spend the evening with you. And I knew Joey would end up having a date, so..."  
  
"And you could count on me not having one, huh?"  
  
Monica flushed slightly.   
  
"Well, that's not what I-"  
  
"Relax, Mon. I was just teasing. So what do you want to do?"  
  
She looked around the room, then back at Chandler.   
  
"Can we just hang out? Talk?"  
  
"Of course. I think sometime in the past few years we've proved that we're physically capable of hanging out and talking."  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
"Okay, all sarcasm aside...What's on your mind, Mon? You seem awfully preoccupied."  
  
"I - I don't know. I just didn't feel like going out tonight. It's hard to explain..."  
  
Monica paused and glanced up at him, the innocence in her eyes twisting his heart so hard it was physically painful. She paused and leaned her head against his arm, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear her.  
  
"I just really wanted to spend some time with you tonight."  
  
Chandler couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face. He lifted one arm to encircle her and dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She lifted her head and gazed at him curiously.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For, um...wanting to spend time with me. For being my friend. My best friend."  
  
Monica smiled softly and looked down at her lap, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, in that case, I should thank you, too. For all of the above. And for always finding a way to make me feel better..." Monica paused, considering. "Even when I didn't even know I was upset."  
  
"Hey, it's in the job description."  
  
This made Monica smile again and she could feel the slightly melancholy mood lift. She moved away from him and leaned back against the headboard, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles.   
  
"So, Mr. Psychic...What's in store for us tonight?"  
  
Chandler stuck his tongue out at the nickname, and lay down next to her, stretching out full-length and grabbing the remote.   
  
"Our future...I see "Die Hard 2", ice cream, and..." He grinned as he looked over at her. "I predict you'll be out like a light within fifteen minutes of the opening credits."  
  
Monica made a face at him and hit him playfully with one hand. Chandler just laughed, enjoying the familiarity of the moment, and put his arm around her, inviting her to snuggle up against him. He allowed himself a split second to imagine they were really together, cuddling in bed and just talking, then brought himself back to reality with a jerk. With one last glance at Monica, he concentrated on pretending to be completely engrossed with flipping through t.v. channels while Monica ordered room service.  
  
  
  
Chandler lifted his head as Joey jiggled the lock and then tiptoed into the room. When he noticed that Chandler was awake, Joey grinned and waved a hand.   
  
"Hey man, I'm just getting something out of my bag. Amber's waiting for me downstairs."  
  
Chandler nodded sleepily, and pulled the covers closer around him as he let his head fall back on the pillow, knowing exactly what Joey had come upstairs for. He found the box quickly, and exited again, giving Chandler a final smile as he closed the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Monica's head popped up from under the covers.  
  
"Do you think he knew I was here?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter Three

TOW Chandler Knows The Future (Part Three)  
  
Continued from where we left off...  
  
  
  
Chandler lifted his head as Joey jiggled the lock and then tiptoed into the room. When he noticed that Chandler was awake, Joey grinned and waved a hand.   
  
"Hey man, I'm just getting something out of my bag. Amber's waiting for me downstairs."  
  
Chandler nodded sleepily, and pulled the covers closer around him as he let his head fall back on the pillow, knowing exactly what Joey had come upstairs for. He found the box quickly, and exited again, giving Chandler a final smile as he closed the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Monica's head popped up from under the covers.  
  
"Do you think he knew I was here?"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica's worried face and shook his head with a sigh, glancing pointedly at her bare shoulders.  
  
"No way. If Joey knew you were in the bed, naked, he wouldn't have just...left." He gathered his nerve and rolled closer to her, kissing her neck. "I know I wouldn't."  
  
Monica smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.   
  
"I think you were a little off with your predictions, Psychic Boy. I was about as far from asleep as you can get..."  
  
Chandler nodded in agreement, stroking her hair with one hand. He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, her statement making him think. This wasn't supposed to happen until London. And it was Ross, not Joey that walked in on us. Well, Joey did, but that was before ... He felt like he was being spun in several different directions. It was so much like London, and yet so different...Better, even. It hadn't even felt like it was their first time. It just felt...right. He didn't feel nervous or awkward at all, and Monica seemed perfectly comfortable too. To illustrate the point to himself, he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She kissed back, he noted with relief. He put both of his arms around her and pulled her close to him, ecstatic about having that feeling again.  
  
"Mmmm...You are so beautiful."  
  
Monica smiled happily and brushed a hand against his cheek.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known in real life."  
  
"Yeah, seems like I've heard that before."  
  
Chandler grinned and began sucking gently on her earlobe, making her sigh with pleasure. He groaned in frustration a moment later as she pulled away from him, but her sweet kiss silenced him. He recognized the look on her face - she had something on her mind. His heart started to pound, wondering what she wanted to say, if she wanted to stop, if she regretted...  
  
"Chandler, before we...well, again, I need to ask you something."  
  
He swallowed hard, his anxiety growing by the second.  
  
"Um...okay?"  
  
"Well...do you remember the morning after Ross and Rachel broke up? When we all fell asleep in my room?"  
  
Do I remember? Geez, Mon, that's the day everything in my life fell apart...or came together...or...  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Um, you...you said some things that morning that were kind of weird, but I just kind of forgot about them - after you fainted and all. But now..."  
  
"Now?"  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   
  
"Okay, look. I'm just going to ask you. When you were teasing me about kissing you good morning...and insinuating that we'd had sex...you were just teasing, weren't you?"  
  
"Well, I...What makes you think I wasn't?"  
  
"I...you...I don't know, Chandler, it was just a feeling I got when you looked at me. And, and...now we have..."  
  
"No." He surprised himself with his blunt honesty, and Monica's eyes widened as she gazed at him.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No...I wasn't teasing."  
  
"You weren't?"   
  
Chandler almost smiled at the look on Monica's face. She looked like she couldn't decide whether to be happy, confused, sentimental, or upset.  
  
"I wasn't. I...Monica, are you sure you want to talk about this now? I mean, I'll tell you everything, but it might be kind of shocking. I don't really know if you'll believe me. And it's kind of a long story..."  
  
Monica gazed at him for a long moment, then moved over to the side of the bed, taking the sheets with her, and stood up with the covers wrapped around her body. She tossed Chandler his boxers, then dressed quickly, glancing at the door apprehensively. Chandler pulled on his khakis, and sat down warily on the bed next to Monica.   
  
"You're absolutely sure you want to hear this? It might just change everything..."  
  
Monica glanced at him, then leaned in for an impulsive kiss, resting her hand gently on his cheek.  
  
"Don't you think we've already changed everything?"  
  
Chandler nodded slowly, then took her hand as he tried to find the words to explain.  
  
"See, Monica, I had a...I had a dream..."  
  
  
  
Chandler sat staring at his hands, waiting on Monica to react. It had been half an hour since he had looked at her, as he finished relating the major events of their imagined life together. He finally found the nerve to look at her face. She was staring at him, her face unbelieving.  
  
"You're telling me that in this dream, you and I got married?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"YOU got married? Chandler Bing, the most commitment-phobic guy I've ever met?"  
  
He glanced at her, wounded.  
  
"Is that what you really think of me?"  
  
Monica flushed and looked down at her hands.   
  
"Well, you do usually tend to run away at the first mention of the "C" word, Chandler."  
  
"Not with you. Never with you. Well, except for that time right after everyone found out about us when I ended up proposing..."  
  
"Stop it, Chandler! You act like all of this stuff really happened!"  
  
"Well, to me it did! It was so real, Mon. And when I woke up that morning, I just assumed that we were married, that you were my wife..."  
  
"So what are you telling me, Chandler? That you think of me as your WIFE now?"  
  
"No! I mean, I know we're not married. I realized that as soon as I realized you weren't wearing a ring."  
  
"Good. Because I am NOT your wife."  
  
He gazed at her, hurt by her insistence.   
  
"Fine, Mon. You're not my wife. I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't -"  
  
He stopped short, unwilling to finish the statement. Monica leaned towards him, trying to make him look at her.  
  
"What, Chandler?"  
  
He shook his head, refusing to answer.   
  
"Chandler, you don't what?"  
  
She could tell that it was important. And although she wouldn't admit it, what he had just told her made sense...in a twisted sort of way.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, I do. Tell me. Now!" Monica raised her voice, using a commanding tone to try to bully him into admitting whatever he didn't want to tell her. She crossed her arms and tried to stare him down, her expression blank. It had always worked with him before...  
  
"Fine!" Now Chandler was slightly angry himself. He couldn't believe she was acting so cold after everything he had just told her...after they had just made love. Her expressionless face just made him angrier, and he jumped up off the bed and faced her.  
  
"You really want to know, Mon? Really? Fine, I'll tell you. You probably won't believe me, you'll probably just laugh in my face, but God knows if you want something, you don't give up until you get it. So, here it is." He leaned over and kissed her hard, pulling away before she even realized what was happening, and continuing as if he hadn't paused, waving his arms around in his typical manner to emphasize the point.  
  
"I woke up in love with you! There, happy now? I love you."  
  
Monica blinked, staring up at him as he buried his face in his hands and turned his back to her.   
  
"You what?"  
  
Her soft voice made him turn around, and she saw the sadness in his eyes, as well as complete honesty that convinced her that he meant it.   
  
"I love you. I love you as much as if we really had been married...which you clearly don't enjoy the thought of."  
  
Monica stood up and quickly closed the gap between them.   
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, you certainly acted like it."  
  
Monica ignored the statement, and gently put a hand on his arm.   
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
Chandler turned his head to look at her and quickly looked away again.  
  
"Of course I do. Why would I lie about it?"  
  
"Is that why...why you tensed up every time I got anywhere near you? And why you said what you said at the rest stop? Everything that's been..."  
  
Chandler shrugged her hand off without really wanting to and nodded silently.  
  
"I should have known..." Monica let the thought trail off and Chandler gazed at her questioningly. She caught his look and blushed.  
  
"Well, sex like that..."  
  
This time Chandler's face reddened, and he smiled. "Yeah...that wasn't just sex."  
  
They gazed at each other for a long moment, both wondering what to do next. Monica finally spoke, her voice quavery.  
  
"Not that I really have to ask, but um...do I...I mean, well...did I...love you...too?" Her expression told Chandler that she already knew the answer, and the last trace of his frustration and anger vanished. His eyes softened and he kissed her forehead gently.   
  
"Yeah, you did. I never doubted it. Not ever."  
  
Monica was silent for a long time, contemplating that. When she finally looked up at him again, her cheeks were tear-streaked and her smile shaky.   
  
"Chandler...In your dream, did tonight...um, us...did you know it was going to happen?"  
  
"No. I was completely surprised. I told you, in my dream our first time was London."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"I don't know, Monica. I don't really care. And I certainly don't regret it." He moved closer to her, and pulled her back into his arms, happy that she didn't resist. "Do you? Regret it?"  
  
After a long moment, she shook her head against his chest. Her voice was muffled, but he could make out her soft "No.".  
  
He pulled back so he could look at her, a smile lighting up his face. She was smiling, too, and he could see the happiness in her eyes. It wasn't the same as the loving look he was "used" to, but it gave him hope that he would see it one day again. He leaned in to kiss her gently, then picked her up and carried her back to the bed.  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
"Hmm," he answered, somewhat preoccupied.  
  
"Do you think we just changed the future...I mean, what you saw in your dream?"  
  
Chandler leaned up on his elbows so that his face was just above hers and looked into her eys. So she believed him. He leaned over to kiss her softly.  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
Another long pause.   
  
"...Nooo. Do you?"  
  
"As long as you and I are together, that's the only future I need."  
  
Monica smiled and closed her eyes.   
  
"Okay, then...carry on."  
  
  
  
Chandler felt Monica leaving the bed, and reached out a hand to stop her and pull her back down beside him.  
  
"Don't go," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her hair.  
  
Monica let him pull her close and kissed him back, snuggling up against his warm body.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to. Rachel and Phoebe might be drunk, but they'll still know it if I'm not there."  
  
Chandler tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"So let them wonder."  
  
"Do you want them asking questions?"  
  
"Aren't we going to tell them anyway?"  
  
At Monica's hesitation, Chandler's head came up suddenly.  
  
"We are going to tell them, aren't we?"  
  
Monica smiled at his anxious face and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell them, if you want to. But, I don't know...the whole "secret relationship" thing you told me about sounded...fun..."  
  
Chandler laughed at her and rolled off the bed, pulling on his boxers and then helping her up with one hand.  
  
"Well, if you want to keep us a secret - for NOW - I won't argue with you. But I really wish you could stay..." He kissed her deeply, wrapping both of his arms tightly around her. Monica almost changed her mind and let him convince her, but she finally pulled away.  
  
"Mmmm...I want to stay too, honey, but I think it's best if I go. Do you really want to tell everyone that we're together by having them find out that I spent the night in your room? And with Ross and Rachel, I don't think..."  
  
"Okay, I see your point. Now is not a good time to announce "us"." He paused. "But there is an "us", right?"  
  
Monica stroked his cheek with her hand, deciding that she liked this new, vulnerable side to him. He was so sweet...  
  
"Yeah. There's definitely an "us"."  
  
Chandler grinned in spite of himself and pressed his lips against her forehead.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back?"  
  
"Umm...nah. Nothing's going to get me between here and my room. Besides, I'd rather say goodbye here, where we have some privacy."  
  
Chandler smiled at that, and took the opportunity to kiss her again. Monica finally pulled away, breathless, and hugged Chandler tightly.  
  
"Good night."   
  
"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Monica nodded, and stood on her tiptoes for one last kiss, before slipping out the door and into the hallway. Chandler watched her disappear down the hall, then closed the door slowly. He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face as he fell back on the bed.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked into the lodge's dining room alone, and immediately caught sight of Monica and Rachel sitting at a table, drinking coffee. He paused in the doorway and watched them, smiling at the way Monica was fiddling nervously with the handle of her coffee cup and looking around the room at regular intervals. He knew she was watching for him, and that knowledge made his heart race. As Rachel launched into another monologue, Monica eyes flicked automatically toward the door, and she caught his eye. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She smiled back, sharing the secret, but quickly turned back to Rachel before she could notice that Monica's attention was devoted elsewhere.  
  
Chandler sauntered over to their table and greeted both of the girls with a quick kiss on the cheek - Rachel first, just to head off any suspicion. He sat down next to Monica, and immediately reached for her hand underneath the table. She squeezed his in return - never missing a beat in her conversation with Rachel, he noticed with admiration. The waiter came and took his order for coffee and eggs, and Chandler contented himself with listening absentmindedly to the conversation and gently running his hand up and down Monica's thigh. Phoebe arrived just as Chandler's food did, taking the seat opposite of Chandler. He used both of his hands to eat, not wanting to draw any attention to the situation. Rachel and Phoebe were both clearly feeling the effects of their night out and didn't appear to be paying much attention to anything, but Chandler didn't want to test Phoebe's psychic "powers", or Rachel's pension for gossip.   
  
"So, what did you guys do last night?" Chandler's head jerked up at the sudden break in Rachel's rambling and then toward Monica. He saw a smile cross Monica's face as she thought about the events of the prior evening, but she sobered quickly and managed to make her voice sound casual as she answered.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just hung out, watched a movie, had some sex."  
  
Chandler stared at her, shocked at her confession, but Rachel and Phoebe just brushed the comment off.  
  
"Yeah, right. How was the movie?"  
  
Monica winked at Chandler.  
  
"Great. Best movie I've ever seen. I think I could watch it over and over..."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Who was in it?"  
  
"Oh...not anyone you'd know. But the guy in it was really hot. I could - I could fall in love with him."  
  
Monica looked toward Chandler with a gentle smile, and he flushed at the implication. Ignoring Rachel and Phoebe, he reached under the table for her hand, his smile telling her that he couldn't wait to get her alone.  
  
"Mmmhmm. What did you think, Chandler? Sounds like a chick flick to me."  
  
Chandler looked straight into Monica's eyes as he answered Phoebe softly.  
  
"No...no, I loved it. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Rachel watched them over the top of her coffee cup.   
  
"Must have been some movie. Maybe we can rent it sometime, Phoebs."  
  
Chandler almost choked, desperately wanting to comment on that but knowing he couldn't. Luckily, Monica covered for him by suggesting they change into their ski clothes and get out on the slopes. Rachel and Phoebe clearly didn't feel like skiing, but realized it would appear stupid for them to drive all the way up there and not even attempt one run. Both figured they could shake Monica at some point and return to their room for Advil and their beds.   
  
They walked out of the dining room and headed toward the elevators. When the doors opened on their floor, Monica turned to the girls.  
  
"I'll meet you in the room in a few minutes. I'm gonna go with Chandler and get my gloves. I left them there last night."  
  
Rachel and Phoebe nodded without caring, and dragged themselves down the hall toward their room. Monica followed Chandler into his, and pulled his face down to hers for a long kiss as soon as the door was closed.   
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you," she whispered as their lips parted.  
  
"Me too. So how are we going to lose them today?"  
  
"Oh, come on. You saw them. They'll go up the lift one time and then conveniently forget to go back."  
  
"Well...that's our plan, too, right?"  
  
"Right. But they go first."  
  
"You're not going to turn this into some kind of competition, are you?"  
  
Monica pulled him closer.  
  
"Are you going to complain if I do?"  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
"Good." She kissed him again, and then looked around the room  
  
"Now, where are my gloves?"  
  
"Sweetie, there weren't really any gloves."  
  
"No, I really left them here. Oh, there they are!"  
  
She triumphantly held up a pair of red gloves that were lying on a chair, then kissed him quickly one more time before rushing out of the room to change.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter Four

TOW Chandler Knows The Future (Part Four)  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed with relief as Phoebe parked the cab in front of their apartment building. He had never endured a longer car ride in his life. Joey had slept the whole way home - his head on Chandler's shoulder. And sitting so close to Monica without being able to touch her had almost driven him crazy. By the desperate looks she kept throwing his way, he knew she felt the same way.   
  
He held himself in check while they dragged luggage up the stairs and into their respective apartments. As soon as he had deposited his duffel bag in his bedroom, he headed across the hall to Monica and Rachel's, hoping Joey wouldn't follow him. He did.   
  
Rachel and Monica were still unpacking, while Phoebe lounged on the couch, reading one of Rachel's magazines. She had already informed them that she would just leave her stuff in the cab and take it home later. Joey headed straight for the fridge, while Chandler stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, trying to come up with an excuse to go into Monica's bedroom. He finally gave up, and sat down next to Phoebe on the couch, watching Monica's closed door intently. He was so preoccupied with waiting for her to come out, he didn't even notice the dirty looks Phoebe kept shooting him, or the fact that she cleared her throat fifteen times in less than a minute. Phoebe finally gave up on the "subtle" approach, and sat up, purposely jostling the couch to get Chandler's attention. He glanced at her, annoyed, and was surprised by the daggers she was shooting with her eyes.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, Chandler Bing. YOU know what you've done."  
  
Chandler raised his eyebrows, then looked to Joey for help. Joey was sipping a soda, and munching on a handful of cookies, oblivious - as usual - to the conversation.  
  
"No, I really don't think I know."  
  
"Come on, Bing. Read my mind. Why, oh why would I be MAD AT YOU?!"  
  
She yelled the last few words, and Chandler jumped back, scared.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebs, relax. Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Really."  
  
"What do you mean, "whatever you did". You KNOW already. That's the whole point!"  
  
Chandler shook his head, thoroughly confused. Joey, who had started listening when Phoebe started yelling, leaned over and whispered to him confidentially.  
  
"Dude, I think she's talking about the whole psychic thing. You know, her thunder..."  
  
"Oh, geez. Listen, Phoebs..."  
  
"How dare you try to pretend to be "Mr. Psychic Man"? I'M the psychic one. What right do you have to try to outdo me?"  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"No, Chandler. It's just not acceptable. Because you're my friend, I'll forgive you this time. But if you EVER try to undermine my psychic authority again, I'm gonna have to pound on you a little bit."  
  
"You, um, you will?"  
  
"Yes. I will." She sat back against the cushions, obviously pleased with the outcome of the conversation and Chandler's nervous face, and therefore willing to continue on with life as usual. "So, do you guys want to go down to Central Perk?"  
  
It took Chandler a minute to catch up to her, but he finally nodded.   
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
"Goody!" Phoebe turned toward the bedrooms and raised her voice. "Hey, Rach, Monica, we're going down to Central Perk! Meet us there?"  
  
Rachel came out of her room and shrugged.   
  
"I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
"Okay. Mon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"Okay!"   
  
The group headed toward the door, but Chandler lingered behind.   
  
"Hey, guys, I'll...wait for Monica."  
  
They all nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Chandler sighed in relief. He waited until the door closed behind them, then headed straight for Monica's room, bursting through the door so quickly she screamed and dropped the sweater she was hanging up.  
  
"Shh, sweetie, it's me."  
  
Monica recovered quickly and flew across the room and into his arms, kissing him hard.  
  
"I'm so glad you got rid of them..."  
  
"Well, it was Phoebe's idea actually. Hey, did you know she was mad at me?"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't? Some psychic you are. Everybody knew she was upset with you because of the whole gas thing."  
  
"Forget Phoebe and kiss me."  
  
"Mmmm...okay!" She met his lips hungrily, sighing happily when they came up for air. "I love kissing you..."  
  
"No complaints here either."  
  
"We'd better go have coffee."  
  
Chandler replied with another long kiss, finally pulling back and sighing in resignation.  
  
"Okay. Let's go have coffee. Because God knows that what I want to be doing right now is drinking me some coffee."   
  
Monica smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.   
  
"Who would have ever thought I'd fall in love with my best friend?"  
  
Chandler stared at her in shock, and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.  
  
"I mean...I..."  
  
Monica shook her head in confusion and sat down heavily on the bed, never taking her eyes away from his. Chandler started to move away, to play the moment off as if it hadn't happened. But Monica was smiling, the look in her eyes changing from confusion to wonder.  
  
"I am. I mean, I do. I love you."  
  
"Mon, you don't-"  
  
"No, Chandler. I'm not just saying it. I mean it. And I've never been more surprised by anything in my life. After just two days..."   
  
(AN: Okay, I know that's really fast and not so believable, but just suspend your disbelief for me, okay? It had to happen for the rest of the story to play out, and if I dragged this out even more while they "fell in love", then I'd drive all of us crazy! Besides, I know from experience that you can be in love with your best friend before you go on a single date - and also not realize it. OK! Let's go on as if I never interrupted...)  
  
Chandler swallowed and moved closer to her, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Don't tell me that because you feel like you should. Or that you have to, because I've said it already. I can't...It would kill me if you said that to me and you didn't really mean it."  
  
"Chandler..." Monica reached down to take his hands in hers, looking into his eyes with surety. "I love you. I've never meant anything more in my life. And it wasn't just the past couple of days. It's...I guess I've always loved you, and I just never realized..."  
  
Chandler searched her face, trying to find the answers to his unspoken questions, and finally smiled, pulling her into a tight hug as he stood up.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel. As if I've been in love with you since the day we met, and I just had to wake up and see it." He paused, then laughed at the irony of the statement. "And I suppose I mean that literally."  
  
He looked down at her, and wiped a tear from her cheek with one thumb.   
  
"I'm the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"Hmm. You're about to get a little luckier."  
  
Chandler grinned and kissed her again.  
  
"But first, my love, we have to go drink some coffee."  
  
  
  
No one seemed to notice that Chandler and Monica were happier than usual, or that they sat just a little too close to each other on the couch. No one paid any attention when Monica rested her hand on Chandler's knee, or when he put his arm casually around her shoulder. No one suspected a thing. And that was a wonder in itself, because, to Chandler and Monica at least, their newfound love seemed to declare itself in every touch, every gesture, every look.  
  
But none of their friends noticed. And when Ross entered the restaurant, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw Rachel, everyone's attention returned to the unhappy couple.  
  
"Oh...you guys are back."  
  
Phoebe's eyes darted from Ross to Rachel and back again.  
  
"Yeah, we're back. And what a trip! Sit down and we'll tell you all about it!"  
  
Ross glanced at Rachel.  
  
"Oh, I don't-"  
  
"Sit down, Ross." Rachel's quiet voice, void of all emotion, was enough to make Ross sit uncomfortably on the edge of the couch. They all looked at each other, wondering who was going to talk next, until Chandler finally broke the silence.  
  
"Guys, listen. I know that neither one of you really wants to hear this, but I'm going to say it because...Well, just because. We all know that you two were happy together. In spite of all the fights, and the stubbornness and the mistakes, you were happy. You can't deny that. And we all know you still love each other. If you didn't, it wouldn't hurt this much. Do you really want to put yourselves through the "will we, won't we" thing for the next few years? Is it going to take Ross marrying some girl from London to make you both realize that you were meant to be? Do you really want to spend the next five years looking for something you already have?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Ross was looking at Rachel, Rachel was looking at the floor, and everyone else was watching Chandler, waiting for him to go on. After a long pause, he lowered his voice and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Ross, do you love Rachel?"  
  
Ross looked up, surprised at his bluntness, and nodded reluctantly.   
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"And Rachel, do you love Ross?"  
  
"I...yes..."  
  
"Just think about that. Is that really worth throwing away because Ross made a mistake?"  
  
Rachel sighed and glanced over at Ross, angry again.  
  
"It wasn't just a mistake. He slept with someone that wasn't me. I don't know if I can forgive him for that."  
  
Ross started to open his mouth, but Chandler stopped him with a look.  
  
"If you ever say the phrase "We were on a break", I swear I'll shoot you myself."  
  
Ross closed his mouth and sat back, looking as if he wanted to argue but didn't dare. The entire group sat in silence, waiting for something to happen next. Finally, Chandler stood up and held out his hand to Monica and motioning to Joey and Phoebe.  
  
"We'll leave you guys alone."  
  
They exited the restaurant, leaving Ross and Rachel sitting in silence, refusing to look at each other.   
  
  
  
"So, Chandler, are they going to get back together?"  
  
Chandler glanced at Joey, taken aback by the question.   
  
"I don't know...eventually maybe."  
  
"What do you mean, maybe? Look deep into your mind..."   
  
Chandler rolled his eyes at Joey's theatrical voice.  
  
"Joey, for the last time, I cannot see the future!! And anything that   
happened that made you think I could was just a fluke. Really." He avoided Monica's eyes at all costs, knowing that if he caught her looking at him, he would grin and Joey would keep bugging him. But, lucky for him, Joey just sighed, pouted for a minute, then turned to the others for an answer.  
  
"So, Phoebe, Monica, do you think they'll get back together?"  
  
Phoebe just shrugged, apparently upset that Joey had asked Chandler ofr information on the future instead of her, but Monica sighed, instinctively reaching for Chandler's hand.  
  
  
"I don't know, Joey. I mean, if it were me, I'm not sure that I could forgive him for cheating - no matter what the circumstances or how much I loved him." She shot Chandler a warning glance, but he just smiled.  
  
"Well, honey, if it were you, you would never have to worry about the man you loved cheating on you. It's just not possible."  
  
Monica squeezed his hand and they smiled at each other, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room. Phoebe's mouth dropped open as the entire picture registered with her. Any one thing alone - the hands, the look, even the words - would have been nothing extraordinary, but all of it at once...  
  
"Oh my God. Are you guys together?"  
  
Chandler and Monica looked at each other, panicked, as Phoebe stood up and pointed at them, starting to freak out as their silence confirmed her suspicions.   
  
"Oh my God! Chandler and Monica! Chandler and Monica!"   
  
"Well, THAT secret relationship lasted a long time," Chandler whispered to Monica and was rewarded with a jab in the ribs.   
  
Attention shifted from Chandler and Monica when Joey choked on his pizza, and Phoebe had to give him the Heimlich Maneuver. He lay on the couch, staring at Chandler with wide eyes.   
  
"You?" His eyes swung around to Monica, who was standing nervously beside Chandler, wondering how they had been so careless. "And you?"  
  
"Yes. But you cannot tell anyone. No one knows."  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"Okay, so obviously Phoebe knows. But Ross and Rachel don't, and we don't think this is the time..."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"In Lo-lo,lodge. The ski lodge."  
  
Monica gave him a look, and he shrugged helplessly. It was habit for him for him to answer "London".  
  
"The ski lodge?" Phoebe appeared to be thinking this over, trying to figure out just when. "AHHH! You weren't kidding when you said you watched a movie and had some sex!"  
  
"Well...there wasn't actually a movie." Monica frowned. "I didn't think you guys were listening."  
  
"Well...we weren't really, but we both thought you having sex with Chandler was a good joke." Phoebe giggled again at the thought, then sobered at a look from Chandler.  
  
"It's not a joke! I love her."  
  
Phoebe and Joey both looked at Monica for an answer to that amazing revelation and Monica nodded, slipping her arm around Chandler's waist.  
  
"It's true. I love him, too."  
  
Phoebe sighed, her hand over her heart, as Chandler kissed Monica on the forehead, and they looked into each other's eyes, perfectly content.   
  
"Aw...I just thought you guys were doing it. I didn't know you were in love!"  
  
"Dude, you slept with Monica? What was that like?"  
  
Chandler turned his head from Monica, giving Joey a dirty look. Joey just grinned and gave him the thumbs up - then yelped as Phoebe grabbed his ear and dragged him roughly toward the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle, the door swung open and Rachel stormed in, followed by an indignant Ross.   
  
"I don't KNOW any girls from London. Or even from England!"  
  
Monica and Chandler, who had jumped apart when the door opened, started to slink toward her room, but Rachel cut off the path as she stopped and turned toward Ross.   
  
"You expect me to BELIEVE that? From you, the cheater? Who is she, Ross? Were you cheating on me the whole time? With some BRITISH CHICK?"  
  
"NO! How many times do I have to tell you, Rachel, there is no British chick!"  
  
Joey was judging the distance to the door, and Phoebe looked just as ready to run, until Ross slammed the door behind him and stood directly in front of it.   
  
"Well, at least they're talking again," Chandler mumbled to himself, then stood up straight when Monica elbowed him in the ribs, and turned his head toward Rachel, waiting for the next accusation.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know she wasn't hiding behind the door while I was KISSING YOU IN YOUR APARTMENT!?"  
  
"Because THERE IS NO SUCH PERSON!"  
  
"Save it, Ross. Chandler knew about the stupid copy girl before I did. What else does he know that I don't? Oh, yeah! That you're going to MARRY some girl with a bad accent!"   
  
Chandler glanced at Monica, his face guilty and confused. He caught Joey staring at him curiously, and turned his face from the scrutiny.  
  
"Geez, Rach, who do you think I am? Some freak that just gets married for fun? How can I marry ANYONE if I'm still in love with you?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe you're not in love with me. Maybe you never were. How could you sleep with someone on our ANNIVERSARY if you LOVED me?"  
  
By now they were yelling at the top of their lungs, and the other four were longing for the relative safety of Monica's room. Chandler could even hear Joey moaning about leg wax from across the room. He glanced toward Ross to catch his expression, and felt his heart sink when he saw the look on his face. There was no way he'd be able to hold it in.  
  
"WE WERE ON A BREAK!"  
  
Rachel stared at him in silence for several minutes, not even trying to hide her disgust. Ross watched her carefully, afraid of the form her rage would take. But when she spoke, her voice was even and controlled, though her expression told him just how angry she really was.  
  
"You know what, Ross? You just keep thinking that. But it won't change anything, because you and I are through."  
  
With that, Rachel turned on one heel and practically ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Ross looked around at his friends, then shook his head sadly and walked out. Chandler looked at Monica, then across the room at Joey and Phoebe.  
  
"Well, that didn't turn out quite the way I hoped it would..."  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Chapter Five

_Okay, I decided to revise this story, because I was really not happy with the hurriedly put together ending I had before.  So, instead of trying to make it a Joey/Rachel story, I decided to change it to conform more with the original idea.  I'm still not completely happy with it, but I think this is much better than it was…A lot of it is still the same – just stuff taken out - but I did change the ending.  Maybe I'll write a separate Joey/Rachel story to make up for taking them out of this one.  =)  _

Monica walked into Central Perk, and smiled when she saw Chandler on the couch, reading a magazine.  The very sight of him made her stomach jump in anticipation.  She couldn't believe that she had never noticed how cute he was when he was concentrating on something.  She watched him take a sip of coffee, his eyes never leaving the page, then walked up behind him, deciding to make her presence known.  She leaned over the back of the couch and slid her hands down his chest, kissing him on the cheek.

            "I thought you were at work," she whispered, as Chandler's head snapped around and a huge smile spread across his face.

            "I was."

            Monica walked around the side of the couch and sat down next to him, giving him a proper hello kiss.

            "Then what are you doing here?"

            Chandler put his arm around her shoulders and Monica leaned up against him as he kissed the side of her head.

            "I was waiting for you."

            "You know, coming from anyone other than my boyfriend, that might sound kinda scary."

            "Well, you never know.  I might be some crazed lunatic that spends…" He paused, thinking.  "…Ten years seducing beautiful women, making them fall in love with me, and then killing them."

            "Yeah, right.  In that case, Janice would have been long gone."

            Chandler laughed.  "I think you're right."

            "So, really.  Why aren't you at work?"

            "Doug and I worked on a project all morning, so at lunchtime he slapped my butt and told me to go home."

            "Lucky you."

            "What, for the butt slap, or the early day?"

            Monica grinned.  "Both."

            Chandler smirked at her sarcastically.  "Ha ha."

            "I thought so."

            "I think you've been spending too much time with me."

            "Complaining?"

            Chandler leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.  

            "Never."

            "Good," Monica whispered back.

            "Geez, you guys.  If you don't want anyone to know about you, then don't do THAT in public!"

            Chandler sighed and turned to glare at Joey.  

            "Hey, Joe."

            Joey flopped into the chair, and grabbed half a muffin left on the plate in front of Chandler.  

            "Hey.  Bet you're glad I'm not Ross."

            Chandler glanced at Monica and back at Joey, already starting to hyperventilate.

            "W,w,why?  What do you think he would do?"

            "C'mon, man.  His best friend and his sister?  Ever heard of Red Ross?"

            "Well…Rachel's Monica's best friend.  And Mon didn't care."

            "Maybe not, but Monica is Ross's LITTLE SISTER."

            "Guys," Monica interrupted.  "I think my brother has a little more on his mind than me and Chandler."

            Joey and Chandler nodded their agreement, but Joey couldn't resist one last comment.

"What is it with you and sisters, anyway?  You hooked up with mine, you hooked up with Ross's…"

"And if you continue to talk about drunken mistakes in front of my girlfriend, I'll tell her about some of yours, too…

"Are you saying that my sister was nothing more than a drunken mistake?"

"Joey, we've already been through this and you've forgiven me.  Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Okay.  Let's talk about what Ross is going to do to you."

"Guys, just drop it," Monica broke in, wanting to head off the conversation before it got out of hand.  "Ross is not going to do anything to Chandler because I LOVE him, and he's one of Ross's best friends.  And Joey, of course your sister was nothing more than a mistake.  Chandler kissed every girl in the room that night.  And some of the boys."

"Hey!"

            "Well, honey, you did.  But we're never going to tell anyone that that was our first kiss, okay?"

            "Whatever you say, darling."

            Monica smiled, then glanced at her watch.

            "Sweetie, I have to go.  I told Phoebe I'd meet her at 2."

            "Okay.  Have fun.  I'll see you tonight?"

            "Yeah.  Can't wait."

            Monica leaned over to kiss him quickly, and gave him one final smile over her shoulder as she exited the restaurant.  Joey watched Chandler watch her go, smiling at the smile on his friend's face.  He stood up and moved over to sit beside Chandler.  

            "Sooo…You and Monica, huh?"

            "So I think the Flintstones were actually a lot more advanced than the Jetsons.  I mean, it's easy to do all of that stuff with all those cool machines, but did you see all the things they made birds and dinosaurs do?  How did they EVER train that bird to peck out letters?"

            "Chandler, sweetie, no offense, but if you keep talking like my brother I'm going to have nightmares."

            "No, see, Ross would say that all that stuff on the Flintstones would never be possible.  Believe me, I've heard the lecture."

            Monica rolled her eyes, but gave him a shy smile as they reached the top of the stairs and the hallway between their apartments.  

            "Thank you for dinner."

            Chandler smiled back and lifted her hand to his lips.  

"Thank you for letting me take you out for dinner."

            "Do you want to come in for a while?"

            "On our first date?  I'm appalled."

            "Chandler…"

            Chandler smiled and nodded, leaning in for a soft kiss.

            "Of course I do."

            Monica smiled and opened the door, pulling him inside by the hand.  Chandler cast a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, and noticed Monica doing the same.  She led him into her bedroom, just to be sure, and he pulled her close as soon as she shut the door, kissing her forehead and breathing in deeply.

            "You know what I want to do?"

            Monica pulled back to look at him, her eyes teasing.  

            "I wonder…"

            "No, not that.  Well, yes, of course I _do_, but what I meant was…"  He stopped, his face reddening.  "This is going to sound so corny."

"Sweetie, if you were afraid of sounding corny, you would have stopped talking years ago."

Chandler smiled sheepishly, his cheeks still tinged with embarrassment.  "I just…I want to sleep with you.  Just sleep.  I want to hold you in my arms and listen to you breathe, and I want to be here to watch you wake up…"

            Monica looked up into his eyes, smiling at the sweet and innocent tone of his voice.  

            "That sounds nice…and not corny at all."

            Chandler smiled in relief, and dropped a kiss on her forehead.  

            "Okay, then.  Let's…go to bed."

            Monica laughed at the uncertain look on his face.  He didn't seem to know exactly what to do without making the process sexual.  She kissed him on the cheek, then moved over to her chest.  After a brief debate with herself, she pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a tank top rather than a satin nightgown.  She glanced at Chandler, who was watching her carefully, then quickly shimmied into the clothes.  When she turned around again, he was stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt.  She slowly walked over to turn out the overhead light, and turned back to Chandler.  He had settled himself in the center of the bed, and was watching her carefully in the light from the lamp.  She crossed to the bed after a slight hesitation and climbed in, turning out the lamp before scooting over next to him and letting his arms encircle her.  She felt him kiss the top of her head and sighed, hugging him more tightly.

            "Chandler?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Was it like this?  In your dream?"

            Chandler shifted his position so they were lying face to face and pulled her up against him.  

            "You mean, almost perfect?"

            Monica nodded in the darkness.  

            "Yeah.  At least I thought so."

            "Sweetie, don't freak out on me, please, but I need to ask you something."

            "Ask away."

            "Okay…In your dream, did we, um, have kids?"

            "No."  He heard her sigh in disappointment and continued quickly before she could comment.  "Not yet."

            He could hear her take a deep breath in preparation of her next question, but he stopped her with a gentle kiss, answering before she could ask it.

            "Yes, baby.  I love you, and I want to have children with you.  I know that I've had my commitment-phobic moments, and the truth is, I'm probably gonna have a few more.  But I have every intention of making all of your dreams come true."

            "But do you-"  

            He stopped her again, stroking her cheek with one hand.

            "They're my dreams too."

            They were both quiet for several minutes - Monica pondering his words, and Chandler wondering what she was thinking.  As the silence stretched out, Chandler moved his hand from her waist to her hair and stroked it slowly.

            "A kiss for your thoughts?"

            Monica smiled and ran her own hand through his hair, then rested her palm against his cheek.

            "Okay.  But the kiss has gotta be up front."

            Chandler happily obliged, sighing as they both pulled away before it got out of hand.  With Rachel asleep in the next room, still oblivious to the fact that her roommate was dating their neighbor, it wasn't the time to physically express their feelings.  And he had meant it when he told her that he wanted to sleep – literally – with her tonight, and nothing else.  He smiled and tickled her stomach playfully.

            "Time for you to keep up your end of the deal, Miss Geller."

            Monica tightened her arms around him, wishing that he was facing the window so she could see his face in the lights from the city.  

            "I was just thinking…I wish I had known…"

            "Known what?"

            Monica smiled slightly and gestured to the two of them.

            "This."

            Chandler leaned his forehead against hers, and kissed her gently.

            "This, huh?  What would you have done differently if you had known?"

            "I don't know.  Everything…nothing."

            "That's a pretty standard answer, Mon.  And one that doesn't tell me much."

            "I know.  But that's all one kiss is going to get out of me tonight."

            Chandler smiled and pressed his lips against the top of her head.  Monica hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest.

            "Good night, Chandler.  Love you."

            "I love you, too, baby.  Sweet dreams."

            Chandler opened his eyes slowly, afraid that if he moved too quickly, the moment would break.  He strained his eyes to look at Monica, trying not to move and disturb her.  But once his eyes fell on her sleeping face, he couldn't resist.  He moved closer to her and gently kissed her forehead and her eyelids, which fluttered open after he brushed his lips against hers.

            "Hi," she whispered, rolling onto her side and staring into his bright blue eyes.

            "Hi.  How'd you sleep?"

            Monica sighed, shifting closer to him and letting her fingers sift through his hair.  

            "Wonderfully.   You?"

            "Me too.  I love listening to you breathe."

            Monica smiled and traced his lips with one finger.  

            "And I love waking up to these…"

            "I think we can arrange for you to wake up to them more often,"  Chandler whispered, letting his fingertips run up and down her bare arm.  Monica closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrating only on the feel of him next to her.  She jumped when the alarm went off, hitting Chandler's chin with the top of her head.  He yelped and rubbed his chin, grinning at her ruefully as she scrunched up her face in apology.

            "It's okay, babe.  No permanent damage. Besides,"  he paused and pulled her up against him, exaggeratingly keeping her head safely in front of him.  "You're cute when you're 'sorry'."  

            Monica stuck out her tongue, and Chandler smiled.            

            "Don't tempt me."

            Monica stuck it out even farther, but giggled and rolled away from him when he tried to kiss her.

            "Sorry, sweets, but I've gotta get ready.  It's back to work today for me."

            Chandler watched her throw on a robe and run a brush through her hair, then rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up slowly.

            "Is Rachel here?"

            Monica glanced at him, both tilting their heads to listen.  Hearing nothing, Monica carefully opened the door and looked out into the apartment.  She turned back to Chandler with a shrug.

            "If she's here, she's still in her room."

            Chandler grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly pulled them on, then put his arms around Monica.

            "I'll be back with Joey for breakfast in a few minutes."

            "Okay.  I'll make you French toast."

Chandler smiled.  "You're the best girlfriend ever."

            "I know."

            Chandler kissed her deeply, and let her walk out first to make sure the coast was clear.  When she waved back at him, he rushed out quickly, not looking behind him for fear he would see Rachel stumbling out of her room.  When the door was closed safely behind him, he leaned against the wall and smiled.  He wasn't sure if his wildly beating heart was a result of the thrill of avoiding Rachel's detection…or a result of Monica.

To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter Six

And here's the final part … 

Monica slammed the door behind her as she entered her apartment, and threw her jacket and keys on the counter, tossing her fake boobs on top of them as she removed them from the horrid pink sweater.  Rachel walked out of her bedroom, wondering what all the noise was about.  Monica glanced at her and rolled her eyes as she held out a small slip of paper.

            "Look at this!"

            "What?"  Rachel grabbed the paper out of Monica's hand and scanned it quickly.  "What is this?"

            "It's my _tip._". 

            "Tip?  This check is for $20,000 dollars!"  Rachel's eyes narrowed and she looked at Monica suspiciously.  "What do you really do during the day, Monica?"

Monica rolled her eyes again. 

"I dance on countertops and deliver food on skates."

"Oh…Well, that's no fun.  Wait, this check is signed and everything!"

"I know!  His number's on the check.  He just did it so I would call him."      

            "So why don't you?"

            "Because I…I mean, I just don't like him like that."

            "Who cares?  If this check is real, just marry him!  Doesn't matter if you _like _him or not!"

            Monica glanced at her wryly.

            "Would _you_ like to call him?"

            "Call who?" Chandler interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Monica's cast-aside breasts as he shut the door behind him and loosened his tie.  

            "I don't know.  What's his name, Mon?"

            "Um, Pete.  Pete Becker."

            Chandler's eyes widened and he reached for the back of a chair to steady himself.  He'd completely forgotten…  Rachel went on, ignoring the look on Chandler's face.

            "Okay, Pete.  And Monica won't go out with him.  Tell her she should, Chandler.  Hell, for $20,000…"

            "No!  She can't go out with him!"

            "Why not?"

            Chandler looked at Monica, who was watching him carefully and wondering why his face was so white.  She understood the question in his eyes, and nodded slowly, stepping up next to him and putting one arm around his waist.

            "Rachel, the reason I can't…won't…go out with Pete is because I'm dating Chandler.  Actually, we're not just dating.  I'm in love with him.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but with the whole Ross thing…We just thought it was better if we waited."

            Chandler smiled and kissed the top of her head as they both looked expectantly at Rachel for her reaction.  She stared at the two of them for a moment, incredulous, then started to laugh.

            "You two?  Yeah right.  This is just part of some elaborate plan to cheer me up…"  Another glance at the perplexed couple sent her into another fit of giggles.  "That's hilarious.  Who put you up to this?  Joey?"  

            Still laughing, she shook her head and headed for her bedroom.  After a moment's thought, she turned back around and picked up the check off the counter, then grinned and grabbed the cordless phone as she walked into her bedroom.

            Monica shook her head, then put her arms around Chandler's neck.  

            "So, tell me about Pete."

            She didn't miss the instant change in his expression, though he didn't go completely pale this time.  Still, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

            "Umm…why do you ask?  I thought he was one of your customers."

            "You know what I mean.  Why did you react like that when you walked in on me and Rachel talking about him?"

            Chandler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  

            "Monica, do we have to talk about this?"

            Monica nodded, a tiny smile flitting across her face.  Chandler was obviously jealous, and she liked that.  It was cute.

            "Yes, we have to talk about it.  I want to know."

            "Ugh, you are so stubborn!"  Chandler kissed her quickly to reassure her that he was teasing – well, maybe – before she opened the door, then followed her into the apartment.  Rachel, his only probable salvation, was nowhere in sight.  He sighed and turned to Monica in resignation, his words coming in a rush that left Monica staring at him in amazement.

            "Fine.  Pete Becker is this millionaire dude that asked you out like a thousand times, then gave you a "tip" to get you to talk to him.  Then, when you agreed to go out with him, he flew you to ITALY for pizza.  You didn't really like him, that is until you kissed him the first time and then you fell in love with him and decided you might say yes when you thought he was going to propose, but he didn't.  He told you he was going to do this Ultimate Fighting Championship psycho contest thing instead, and he did, but he got all beat up and he wouldn't quit, not even when you asked him to, and when you made him choose between you, he told you he couldn't quit so then you walked out on him and haven't seen him since.  At least, I don't think so…"

            Chandler stopped and squinted at Monica, wondering what her reaction to that would be.  She just stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

            "Are you crazy?"

            Chandler shrugged and leaned against the couch.

            "Sometimes I think I am."

            Monica stopped and looked at him, realizing that he was serious.  She picked up the check that was still lying on the counter and gazed at it in wonder.

            "Italy, huh?"

            Chandler glanced up, worried.  

            "You're not going to…"

            Monica smiled and walked over to put her arms around his neck.

            "You're forgetting one thing, Mr. Bing."

            Chandler glanced at her warily, reluctantly lifting his arms to encircle her waist as she kissed him lightly.

            "What?"

            Monica smiled at the apprehensive look on his face and cradled his face in her hands.

            "I love **you**."

            His face broke into a smile as he turned his head to kiss her palm, and tightened his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

            "I love you too.  And I promise I'll try not be jealous of rich, Ultimate Fighting Psychos that you were deluded enough to date in some alternate universe."

            Monica slapped him playfully on the butt, then lifted her head for a kiss.

            "So, tell me something."

            "Yeah?"

            "Are we going to live happily ever after?"

            Chandler grinned and kissed her lightly.

            "You better believe it."

"Hello children!"

Chandler walked cheerily into Central Perk and greeted his friends with a big smile.  He took his seat beside Monica and leaned over to kiss her on her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful."

It had been nearly two weeks since they had told Ross about their relationship – and convinced Rachel that they were serious.  Ross had finally stopped hyperventilating every time they kissed, but he still got a disgusted look on his face when they were too affectionate in front of him.  Phoebe and Joey were, as usual, unfazed, and Rachel just seemed perplexed.  But they could all see that Chandler and Monica were happy, and in the end, none of their friends could deny them that.

Chandler listened half-heartedly to Rachel talking about some fashion event at work, then leaned over to whisper in Monica's ear.

"I'm going to get some coffee, honey.  You want anything?"

Monica shook her head slightly, pretending to be interested in Rachel's story, and squeezed his hand lightly as he stood up.  Chandler ordered his coffee and leaned against the counter while he waited, absentmindedly surveying the restaurant.  Just as Gunther tapped him on the shoulder and slid his cup across the counter, a woman walking in the door caught Chandler's attention, making him stare in disbelief.  She was heading straight for him.  He grabbed his coffee and broke for the couch, slumping down so that he was partially hidden.

"Chandler?"

He looked up to see the amused faces of his friends, and pointed discreetly.  

"She can't see me."

Monica looked over at the counter, trying to figure out who Chandler was hiding from.  Janice was nowhere in sight…so he must mean the pretty brunette with short hair.  She glanced at him curiously, wondering why he was hiding from a stranger.

"Who's that?"

"That's Kathy."  The words only had meaning to Monica, who had heard the whole story.  She glanced back over her shoulder, trying to get a better look at the woman Chandler had told her about, and feeling just slightly jealous.  Then she glanced toward Joey, to see what his reaction would be.  Joey looked confused, but he was smiling.

"Who's Kathy?  She's hot!"

Chandler groaned.  "Joey, just…trust me.  It's best if you don't even go there."

Joey's grin turned into a pout.  "Why not?  What's going on?"  
            "Yeah," Ross joined in, his eyes narrowed.  "Tell us what's going on, Chandler.  Are you cheating on my sister."

Chandler laughed outright, pulling Monica closer and kissing the side of her head.

"No, I'm not cheating on Monica.  Let's just say…Kathy's, um, a face from the…the past.  There's…nothing else to tell."

(And, as this is the "last" show, we'll end with a slow, sentimental version of "I'll Be There For You" and a montage of scenes from the actual, real, non-fanfiction show…

Ø Chandler saying "It's a four" and kissing Monica under the table in "TO In Vegas"

Ø Chandler hugging Monica from behind and kissed her temple in "TOW The Last Night"

Ø Monica jumping into his arms when he asks if he can move in with her.

Ø The Proposal

Ø Etc., etc.

Ø Ending shot: Chandler and Monica exchanging rings at the wedding and then kissing.

(Oh, and as I'm a HUGE Joey/Rachel fan, and have been since Rachel moved in with him, I would include scenes from them too!  The soap opera awards, Joey building the "nursery", their date, watching "Kujo" in the chair…and more to come in the next few weeks, I HOPE!!)

No Teaser – Just the introduction of the cast as they come out and take their final bows…And "FRIENDS" is over forever… =(    Stay tuned for "The Tonight Show" and "Conan", with interviews with the cast of "FRIENDS" and their thoughts on the final episode…  I can hear it already.

The End 

Did you like this version better?  


End file.
